Mi final feliz
by Darkardan
Summary: Realmente me gustaria que apoyen la historia, nombres cambiados por si acaso llega a haber algun o y bueno, espero les guste!


"Mi final Feliz"

Me llamo Gustavo, no tengo poderes especiales, no soy alguien millonario, tampoco soy alguien súper dotado… tengo 19 años y mi vida ha sido completamente normal, tuve amoríos de adolescente, esas aventuras comunes de una noche. Actualmente, asisto al instituto donde mi madre y mi padre se graduaron, ella murió cuando tenía 16, mi padre cayo en la bebida y en algunas drogas a causa de la depresión que sentía… mi padre jamás se encargó de mí, afortunadamente el director de aquel instituto, me otorgo una beca de estudios y gracias a él, es que me mantengo estudiando y así puedo pagar mis gastos. Volviendo a la historia que vengo a contar… soy un chico como cualquier otro, he vivido distintas emociones en mi vida, alegría, tristeza, temor, miedo, he sentido de todo… menos el amor. Pero eso cambio más rápido de lo que esperaba.

Los días en el instituto eran como cualquier otro, nada interesante que hacer, pues era verano, los pocos amigos que tenía, los aleje poco a poco pues descubría que eran hipócritas conmigo, me buscaban por interés. Esos días interesantes acabaron, cuando de pronto note la presencia de una chica nueva, era del programa de intercambio, se notaba un poco distraída y perdida, así que decidí ayudarla en lo que pudiera… acercándome a ella, me hicieron tropezar y caí frente a ella, ayudo a levantarme y poder mirarla cara a cara, admire esos bellos ojos color café, y su sedoso cabello, un delicado aroma a flores y una dulce voz que pronunciaba aquel nombre de tan bella flor que se plantaba en mi corazón y alma… "María". Comenzamos a hablar y desde un principio, entablamos una linda amistad.

Salíamos después de clases a caminar por el campus, o a tomar helado en alguna cafetería, siempre que lo hacíamos ella tomaba de fresa, y yo de chocolate. Disfrutaba completamente de su compañía, en otras palabras… me estaba enamorando. Recuerdo un viernes donde logre subir a la terraza de la cafetería, me costó algo de dinero el permiso para que me dejaran subir, luego de eso, se me dificulto un poco limpiarla, pero lo logre para la hora indicada, pude adornarla con flores, velas, todo mara una gran cena bajo aquella gran luna acompañada de estrellas. Eran las 8, llego aquella princesa, atravesando la entrada y guiada por un camino de rosas llego a la gran sorpresa que le tenía, logre notar que sus bellos ojos se iluminaron al ver aquellas velas y la luna de fondo… esos hermosos ojos que me cautivaron desde la primera vez que la vi. Ese fue el mejor día de mi vida.

Algunos días después, acababa el programa de intercambio de estudiantes… sabía que la niña cuyas inocentes caricias, y mi compañera de juegos… se tenía que ir. Su despedida fue triste, un beso impregnado de amor y sus ojos cristalinos llenos de lágrimas fue lo que me quedo de aquel triste día…

Habían pasado 2 días cuando ya buscaba la manera de volverla a ver, logre reunir suficiente dinero para comprar un boleto de avión a España. Tenía demasiadas ansias de reencontrarme con mi María. Luego de salir del aeropuerto de España me dirigí al instituto, pero para mí mala suerte, llegando me roban el pequeño bolso con mi ropa y los pocos euros que logre obtener… me negué a ir ese día, y me puse a caminar por los lugares cercanos a aquel lugar. De casualidad me encontré con un amigo de la infancia, que afortunadamente me dejo alojarme en su casa, su nombre era Alex y vivía en un apartamento ubicado en una zona cercana, la locación tenía una "Fuente de los deseos" donde la gente iba a tirar una moneda, y al lado del mismo, hay un cartel que decía: "Solo los deseos del corazón, se harán realidad." Eche una moneda al instante, vi como caía y rompía el perfecto reflejo de la luna sobre el agua.

Ya han pasado cinco días desde aquella triste despedida, aun recuerdo aquel triste beso… en fin, me encuentro ya en las puertas de su instituto, estaba feliz pues vería a María de nuevo, y lo conseguí, pero de la peor manera… Esa ilusión que tenía, fue hecha pedazos al verla en brazos de otro… tan feliz como cuando estaba en los míos… y con miedo de confírmalo, aun mas de que se encontraba conmigo… fatal, el momento en que vi como dejaba un beso en aquellos dulces y delicados labios, y todo eso… me hizo pensar… "¿Qué había pasado aquellos últimos 4 días en el alma de María?" y… "¿Qué fui para ella en ese verano que pasamos y compartimos tanto?"… me fui de ahí, no podía seguir observando aquellas escenas tan dolorosas para mi… simplemente, me fui a este 6to piso donde me encuentro escribiendo esta carta, esta historia... esta vida… y donde terminara… quizás la encuentren en otro lugar, pues la abre soltado mientras caía, o la sostuve hasta que mi alma abandonara el cuerpo que dejaba caer hacia las calmadas calles de Madrid…

Adiós María, mi único y verdadero amor… espero tengas, a diferencia de mi, un final feliz.


End file.
